Luffy Es Un Perrito
by FalknerZero
Summary: Por culpa del hechizo de una bruja, Luffy es convertido en un perrito, logrando despertar el interés de cierta chica de cabello color naranja que sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos que alberga por su capitán, decide hacerse cargo del cachorrito apoyada de sus nakamas, que esperan esa transformacion solo sea pasajera... LuNa


**NOTA: Se acerca el 14 de Febrero, una fecha especial para el amor y la amistad, por lo que he decidido darles un regalo a ustedes mis lectores...**

 **Este fic surgió mientras miraba imagenes LuNa y sin desearlo mi mente trajo esta idea asi que sentandome frente a la Pc, mis manos terminaron por hacer este escrito...**

 **Sin mas que decir de mi parte, les dejo leer, esperando se diviertan y tal vez, pero tal vez, no terminen vomitando arcoiris...**

Luffy Es Un Perrito

Era una de las tantas aventuras en la que los mugiwaras hacían de las suyas metiéndose en problemas ya que ayudaban a un pueblo de una extraña mujer que se auto nombraba bruja y que chantajeaba a las personas con traer a poderosos demonios, siendo el más peligroso en verdad, un terrible oso que un joven con habilidades elasticas derrotaba con facilidad…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA! -** exclamó Luffy mandando a volar al oso en tanto la bruja yacía tirada en el suelo debido a que Nami la había electrocutado y por ende marcaba la derrota de la anciana…

 **-Maldito mugiwara-** susurro la bruja tratando de levantarse **-Me las pagarás maldito** \- continuó iniciando un ritual con sus manos mientras Luffy se reunía con Nami esperando a sus demás nakamas…

Platicando sobrela aventura, el Kenbunshoku haki de Luffy detectó peligro **\- ¡Cuidado Nami! -** exclamó empujándola **\- "Inu no serasu"-** susurro la bruja cayendo y desintegrándose en tanto un rayo de luz chocaba contra el pecho del joven de goma que no se inmutaba…

 **\- ¿Estás bien Luffy? -** preguntó Usopp que llegaba con los demás mugiwaras viendo la escena - **Estoy bien, shishishishi-** le contestó calmando a la tripulación al ver que el hechizo de la bruja no había tenido efecto en su capitán…

 **-Bueno, hay que irnos-** habló Nami suspirando al ver que todo había terminado mientras sus nakamas asentían y todos los habitantes del pueblo notaban que el cielo volvía a la normalidad después de ya no estar bajo el dominio de la bruja…

 **\- ¡GRACIAAAAAAAS! -** gritaron los habitantes de esa isla totalmente agradecidos en tanto Luffy mostraba su sonrisa característica y sus nakamas suspiraban al ver la fama que acumulaban de héroes en cada isla que pisaban…

* * *

En el Thousand Sunny, los mugiwaras hacían sus tareas habituales, de modo que Luffy sumamente aburrido, se retiraba cansado alertando a Nami que permanecía acostada en una silla de playa descansando **\- ¿Seguro estás bien, Luffy? -** le cuestionó alzando unas gafas color morado que traía puestas - **Solo necesito descansar Nami, shishishishi-** le respondió sonriendo, aunque su visión comenzaba a nublarse y por ello caminaba tambaleándose…

Pasaba un rato y la hora de la comida se acercaba, por lo que un cocinero suspiraba saliendo de la cocina dispuesto a avisarle a su capitán, pero se daba cuenta que, en la cubierta solo estaban Usopp y Chopper que pescaban charlando…

 **\- ¿Y el gomu idiota? -** preguntó Sanji confundido, sin embargo con su Kenbushoku Haki detectó una presencia así que, entrando rápidamente, el cocinero suponía que Luffy ya estaba dentro, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver quien estaba en una de las sillas del comedor en la cocina…

 **\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS! -**

Exclamó atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas que acudían hacia la cocina siendo detenidos por un cocinero que salía furioso intentando patear algo que solo mostraba su silueta…

 **\- ¡¿Qué ocurre Sanji-kun?!-** preguntó alarmada Nami observando como el cocinero buscaba aquella silueta que se escondía detrás de un barril **\- ¡Ese maldito perro se estaba comiendo la comida que hice! -** respondió con dientes afilados haciendo que todos voltearan para mirar a un pequeño perrito color grisáceo que gruñía y seguía escondido…

 **\- ¿Y ese perrito de dónde salió? -** preguntó Nami agachandose para verlo mejor **\- ¡Lo voy a hacer** **tacos, maldito perro! -** seguia enojado Sanji recibiendo más gruñidos por parte del animalito…

- **Acércate, no te haré daño-** habló Nami tratando de calmar al perrito que temeroso se aproximaba lentamente hasta que reconociendo un aroma a mikan se tranquilizaba empezando a mover la cola alegremente…

Mirando fijamente al perrito que sacaba la lengua feliz, Nami reaccionaba cargándolo **\- ¡No puedo evitar abrazarlo, es tan lindo! -** exclamó abrazándolo contra sus pechos hasta que una ráfaga se llevó al cachorro, mostrando a Sanji y a Brook enojados…

 **\- ¡No tientes tu suerte maldita bola de pelos! -** exclamaron ambos mugiwaras zarandeando al perrito sin percatarse que detrás de ellos un aura amenazante se acercaba **\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados golpeándolos provocando que soltaran al cachorro que regresaba con la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Eres tan lindo! -** habló Nami abrazando al perrito que le lamía la nariz en tanto Sanji y Brook permanecian tirados con enormes chichones humeantes surgiendo de sus cabezas **-Maldito perro-** murmuraron al saber que ahora sería protegido por la navegante…

 **-Debemos saber de dónde salió ese perrito, Nami-** habló por primera vez Robin acariciando al cachorro **-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, Robin-** le respondió mientras Usopp mirando de cerca al perrito notaba algo extraño igualmente Chopper que reconocía un aroma familiar…

- **Hay que avisarle a Luffy-** habló Zoro comenzando a caminar hacia el camarote de los hombres - **Espera-** lo detuvo Chopper que olfateaba al perrito **-Ese perrito huele igual que Luffy-** finalizó confundiendo a sus nakamas…

Empezando a sudar frio al ver una característica particular en el perrito que Nami abrazaba y que miraba para varias partes, Usopp reveló algo más **-Y no solo es eso, ese perrito tiene una cicatriz bajo su ojo como Luffy** \- habló haciendo que Nami alzara al cachorro y se diera cuenta que en verdad tenía una cicatriz en su ojo y lo más importante, una cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** preguntó Nami nerviosa ya que el perrito agitaba con mayor impetu su cola, dando a entender que había comprendido a la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡LUFFYYYYYYYYY! -**

Gritaron los mugiwaras, así que corriendo iban al camarote de los hombres para ver que en el lugar donde estaba la hamaca de Luffy solamente estaba su ropa tirada, dejándolos estupefactos…

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? -** preguntó Nami acariciando al perrito **-Al parecer esto es por causa de la magia de esa bruja que derrotamos-** le contestó Robin provocando que los demás mugiwaras suspiraran al saber que tendrían que ayudar a su capitán…

Sin embargo, de nuevo una ráfaga se llevó a Luffy-perrito, mostrando a Sanji que lo aventaba al saber en realidad quien era **\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar esas libertades con Nami-san, gomu idiota?!-** le cuestionó mientras el perrito ladraba, pero por alguna razón no atacaba al cocinero…

 **\- ¡Déjalo en paz, Sanji-kun! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados comenzando una serie de golpes que resonaban en el camarote…

 **-Fo fiento Nafi-saf-** susurró Sanji todo hinchado por los golpes **\- ¿No puedes hablar con él, Chopper?** \- le preguntó la pelinaranja cargando de nuevo al perrito **-Por alguna razón no puedo, Nami-** le respondió hasta que Robin deducia sobre lo sucedido…

 **-Escuché algo del hechizo que lanzó esa bruja, lo investigaré para ver si existe una cura-** habló Robin examinando al perrito ya que Nami se lo pasaba - **Tal vez por el hechizo se debe a que no sea un** **animal por completo ya que nos entiende** \- finalizó recibiendo en su nariz una lamida por parte del cachorro…

 **\- ¡¿También con Robin, bola de pelos?!-** preguntaron Sanji y Brook con un aura amenazante - **Ustedes no aprenden, ¿verdad? -** habló Nami detrás de ellos en lo que preparaba sus puños mientras el musico y el cocinero volteaban con mucho miedo…

 **-Espero que puedas hallar la cura, Robin-** habló Nami jugando con el perrito ya que la arqueóloga lo bajaba **-Tranquila** \- le respondió mientras los demás mugiwaras sonreían al ver el lío en que se había metido su capitán…

 **\- ¡Hay que jugar con Luffy-perrito!** \- exclamó Usopp llevándoselo acompañado de Chopper **\- ¡No lo** **llames así! -** reprendió Nami saliendo de la habitación en tanto Sanji y Brook se intentaban recuperar de la paliza recibida por la pelinaranja…

La hora de la comida había llegado, así que Nami salía de la biblioteca dirigiendose hacia la cocina observando en el trayecto como Luffy-perrito perseguia a Usopp y a Chopper **\- ¡Luffy, ven vamos a comer! -** lo llamó Nami agitando su mano, de modo que deteniéndose al escuchar la palabra comida, el perrito corría arrojandose a los brazos de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Basta, me haces cosquillas! -** exclamó la chica que recibia lengüetazos en sus mejillas…

 **\- ¡Creo que le gustas a Luffy-perrito, jajajaja! -** exclamó Usopp burlandose al ver esa escena, sonrojando a Nami que, bajando al cachorro en el piso, se acercaba con un aura de amenaza rodeándola **– Estas muerto, bocazas** \- murmuró aproximándose en tanto Chopper daba golpecitos en la pierna del tirador que continuaba carcajeando…

 **-Usopp, Usopp-** habló Chopper blanco de miedo **\- ¿Qué sucede Chopper? -** le preguntó sin ver que Nami estaba cerca **\- ¡USOPP! -** exclamó el médico con su pelaje de punta señalando hacia la dirección donde estaba la pelinaranja siendo demasiado tarde…

 **-Vámonos Luffy-** habló Nami enojada cargando al cachorrito, mientras en la cubierta yacían Usopp y Chopper con inmensos chichones de los cuales salían humo **-Tengo-la-enfermedad-de-ya-no-burlarme-** habló por última vez el tirador cayendo en la inconsciencia…

En la cocina, Sanji observaba como Nami entraba con Luffy-perrito en sus brazos, de manera que celoso dejaba un plato con carne en el suelo, indicando que el cachorrito comería en ese sitio…

 **\- ¿Por qué carne, Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami mientras sus nakamas entraban pidiendo comida **-Nami-san a pesar de ser un perro, sé que ese idiota comería carne-** le contestó viendo como Luffy-perrito se zafaba de los brazos de la pelinaranja - **míralo-** continuo el cocinero comenzando a servirle a sus nakamas **-Supongo que tienes razón-** habló la navegante mirando como el cachorro comia arrancando trozos de carne…

 **-Nuestro súper capitán, sigue el camino de un can-** habló Franky provocando una carcajada general en tanto Luffy-perrito ladraba y movia su cola de alegria **\- ¡No te subas a lado de Nami-san! -** exclamó Sanji deteniendose al instante que veia la mirada de la pelinaranja…

- **Solo espero sea reversible ese hechizo-** habló Nami preocupada acariciando a Luffy-perrito - **El hechizo fue incompleto, por lo que nuestro capitán solo estará así por un día, mañana volverá a la normalidad-** habló Robin terminando de comer para revelar el hechizo de aquella bruja…

 **-Qué bueno-** habló Nami jugando con Luffy-perrito mientras sus nakamas sonreían al darse cuenta de cómo el cachorro buscaba estar siempre a lado de la navegante…

Terminada la comida, Sanji limpiaba la mesa en tanto los demás se empezaban a retirar de la cocina para dedicarse a sus tareas habituales…

 **-Me daré un baño, estoy agotada-** habló Nami estirándose para irse no sin antes percatarse de cómo Luffy-perrito se había ensuciado al comer **\- ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos? -** le preguntó alzándolo al instante que una ráfaga se llevaba al cachorro…

 **-Aceptamos que te cargue, pero…-** murmuraron Sanji y Brook viendo fijamente a Luffy-perrito - ¡ **QUE VEAS DESNUDA A NAMI ES EL COLMO! -** exclamaron celosos de la suerte del cachorro hasta que detrás de ellos una sombra los cubría…

 **-Hay que irnos-** habló Nami cargando a Luffy-perrito mientras Sanji y Brook yacían golpeados casi irreconocibles **-pervertidos-** murmuró la navegante chocando su nariz con la del cachorro siendo interrumpida por risas…

 **\- ¡Nami se está enamorando de Luffy-perrito, jajajaja! -** exclamó Usopp carcajeando en tanto Chopper sentía como un déjà vu se repetia ya que la pelinaranja dejaba de nuevo al cachorro en el piso para acercarse **\- ¡USOPP! -** lo llamó totalmente encrespado siendo demasiado tarde otra vez…

 **-No puedes negar que lo que dijo Usopp no sea cierto-** habló Robinque observaba como Nami levantaba a Luffy-perrito **\- ¡Robin! -** le refutó totalmente ruborizada alejandose rapidamente para ir hacia el cuarto de baño del Sunny…

En el cuarto de baño, Nami se alistaba para entrar a una ducha de nube que había creado con su clima tact, pero a punto de quitarse la toalla, ella comprendia que a pesar de que Luffy era un perrito, la vería desnuda, de modo que volteando supo que algunos detalles no habían cambiado en su capitán…

 **-Así es Luffy-** susurro Nami comenzando a bañarse cómodamente mientras Luffy-perrito jugaba con las burbujas y lamía los pies de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Me haces cosquillas! -** exclamó moviendo sus pies que eran perseguidos por el cachorro…

Finalmente, en la tina del baño, Nami enjuagaba a Luffy-perrito que se sacudía salpicándola **\- ¡Eres tan mono! -** exclamó abrazandolo sin importarle que fuera el joven de goma para después jugar con él durante el resto del baño…

Aproximandose la hora de dormir, con Franky como guardia de la noche, los mugiwaras tomaban un pequeño refrigerio en la cubierta decidiendo donde dormiría Luffy-perrito…

 **-Que duerma con nosotras, ¿no Robin? -** habló Nami alertando a Sanji que, agarrando al cachorrito, empezaba a caminar hacia el camarote de los hombres, dispuesto a evitar eso…

 **-Lo siento Nami-san, Robin-chan, pero si el gomu idiota regresa a la normalidad, no sé qué les haría-** habló Sanji batallando con Luffy-perrito que intentaba zafarse **-Eso solo lo harías tú-** hablaron los demás mugiwaras dando una palmadita al aire…

 **-Sé que sí Luffy regresa a la normalidad, lo primero que haría es regresar a su camarote, Sanji-kun-** habló Nami quitándole a Luffy-perrito - **así que si me lo permites-** finalizó recibiendo una lamida en su mejilla por parte del cachorro…

 **-Nami tiene razón-** habló Robin jugando con Luffy-perrito lo que provocaba que Sanji cayera deprimido **\- ¡No sabes cómo odio tu suerte, bola de pelos! -** exclamó golpeando el cesped de la cubierta **\- ¡Yo quisiera ser abrazado entre los pechos de Nami y Robin! -** finalizó siendo acompañado por Brook **– ¡También siendo un perro podría ver sus bragas! -** exclamó mientras la pelinaranja oyendo eso último, le pasaba el cachorro a Robin…

 **\- ¡SI SERAN PERVERTIDOS! -**

 **\- ¿Y cómo estás segura de que Luffy regresará al camarote de los hombres, Nami? -** preguntó Usopp temblando de miedo al ver que la pelinaranja volteaba aun enojada - **Sabes cómo es Luffy, Usopp-** le contestó con una mirada de "me vuelves a preguntar y te mato" dirigida…

 **-Sí, si, si, hehe-** habló Usopp al ver el estado como habían terminado Sanji y Brook - **Bueno, es hora** **de dormir-** habló Nami con una sonrisa calida yendose junto a Robin hacia su camarote…

En el camarote de las mujeres, Luffy-perrito permanecía despierto mirando a través de la ventana circular del cuarto, alertando a Nami - **Quieres regresar a la normalidad para tener más aventuras, ¿verdad Luffy? -** le preguntó recibiendo un pequeño gesto del cachorro que movía su cabeza…

 **\- "¿Me entendió?"-** pensó Nami, pero agitando su cabeza y quitando esa idea de su mente, tomaba a Luffy-perrito acostándolo junto a ella, recibiendo un último contacto en su nariz por parte del cachorro…

 **-Espero regreses a la normalidad-** murmuró Nami abrazando a Luffy-perrito en tanto Robin sonreía al comprender aquellas palabras de la navegante sobre lo que sentía por el joven de goma…

La mañana llegó así que Nami despertaba y al tocar la cama que estaba vacía, sonreía al saber que Luffy había vuelto a la normalidad **–"hiciste que me preocupara tonto"-** pensó buscando un abrigo para salir hacia la cubierta del Sunny, llevándose una sorpresa…

Robin jugaba con Luffy-perrito que perseguía su cola **\- ¿No ha regresado a la normalidad? -** le preguntó consternada **-Tal vez tarde un poco más, nuestro capitán no se quedara así por siempre-** le respondió la arqueóloga al darse cuenta del miedo en la cuestión de su nakama…

 **-Está bien, te creo-** habló Nami confiando en Robin, de manera que volteando para jugar con Luffy-perrito, las chicas observaban como alguien era despertado a lengüetazos **\- ¡Maldito perro! -** exclamó Zoro enojado provocando risas en Nami y Robin…

Esperando que su capitán regresara a ser humano, en la biblioteca Nami trazaba un mapa, hasta que escuchó un fuerte ruido **-Luffy-** murmuró entre dientes pensando que el cachorro había hecho una travesura volteando para observar que contrario a lo que pensaba, Luffy-perrito arrastraba su sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¿Me lo puedo poner? -** preguntó Nami, recibiendo un ladrido por parte de Luffy-perrito que movía con más fuerza su cola, empujando con su hocico el sombrero hacia la chica **-Gracias Luffy-** finalizó poniéndose el tesoro de su capitán para continuar con su mapa mientras el cachorro jugaba persiguiendo su cola…

Sin embargo, la noche llegaba preocupando a los mugiwaras que platicaban sobre su capitán en el acuario del Sunny…

 **-Investigaré un poco más de eso, tengo la guardia de esta noche-** habló Robin jugando con Luffy-perrito que desconocía era el tema en cuestión - **Te lo encargamos** \- hablaron sus nakamas retirandose a dormir…

En el camarote de las mujeres, Nami se preparaba para dormir notando como Luffy-perrito observaba de nuevo hacia el horizonte **-Verás como regresas a la normalidad-** habló la pelinaranja acercandose para ver al cachorro…

 **-Todo regresará-** habló Nami **-Despertarás pidiéndole comida a Sanji-kun, escucharás las mentiras de Usopp mientras robas comida-** continúo sintiendo como su voz se quebraba **– luego me** **molestarás cuando haga mis mapas o pidiendo que te lleve a una isla peligrosa-** en ese instante, lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la pelinaranja…

Aproximandose, Luffy-perrito empezaba a lamer el rostro de Nami, limpiándole las lágrimas **-Dices** **que no quieres verme asi, ¿verdad?** \- le cuestionó recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta **-Yo creo** **en ti Luffy-** finalizó la navegante levantándose para dormir junto al cachorro…

La noche transcurría y Nami dormia profundamente en tanto Luffy-perrito sufria una extraña transformación regresando a ser un joven de fisico bien constituido que ocupaba el otro extremo de la cama…

Fue cuando Nami que empezaba a moverse para acomodarse que se percató que entre sus pechos yacía apoyado un rostro, así que, agachando la mirada, podía ver como su capitán abría los ojos recobrando la consciencia…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** preguntó Nami somnolienta reconociéndolo - **Fue extraño ser un perro, shishishishi-** habló el azabache sonriendo - **No recuerdo que pasó y me siento adolorido** \- murmuró viendo fijamente a su navegante…

 **-Estábamos preocupados por ti, idiota-** habló Nami abrazando contra sus pechos el rostro de Luffy - **Estaba preocupada por ti-** susurro feliz de ver al joven de goma recuperado…

 **-Bueno, iré a mi camarote-** habló Luffy deshaciendo el abrazo - **Gracias por cuidarme, shishishishi-** finalizó siendo detenido por Nami que reiteraba aquello que había discutido con el cocinero sobre lo primero que haría el capitán al regresar a la normalidad…

 **-Esta vez te dejaré estar aquí-** habló Nami sonriendo cálidamente - **pero solo esta noche-** finalizóabrazando de nuevo a Luffy que no comprendía el actuar de la pelinaranja - **Está bien Nami, shishishi-** le respondió para darse cuenta después de un detalle…

 **-Traje parte de tu ropa** \- habló Nami al saber que Luffy se veía desnudo **-Gracias, Nami** \- contestó colocandose su ropa interior para dormir recordando las palabras de su navegante sobre la mezclilla al dormir…

- **Mi camiseta…-** habló Luffy buscando aquella prenda hasta que alzaba la mirada **\- ¿Por qué tienes** **puesta mi camiseta, Nami? -** preguntó al instante que ella recordaba que se la había puesto al pensar que el azabache tardaría en volver a ser humano…

 **-Esto… ¡Robin me dijo que, si usaba algo que reconocieras, volverías más rápido! -** exclamó Nami logrando su cometido ya que Luffy le creía **– Ponte una de las mías para dormir** \- susurro la pelinaranja así que el joven de goma le obedecía para finalmente acostarse…

 **-Buenas noches, Luffy…-** habló Nami siendo interrumpida por un beso fugaz por parte del azabache tal y como lo había hecho cuando era un perrito **-Tonto-** susurro al ver que su capitán dormía plácidamente sin comprender lo que había hecho…

 **-Qué bueno que volviste a la normalidad** \- murmuró Nami regresándole el beso a Luffy para después dormir sin notar que el joven de goma sonreía **-Te quiero Nami, shishishishi** \- susurro durmiéndose por fin abrazado por la navegante…

 **-Al parecer, el hechizo ha terminado-** habló Robin que miraba como Zoro llegaba al cuarto de vigía **-Si Luffy nunca se separó cuando era un perro es porque en verdad siente algo por Nami-** finalizó ya que conocía los sentimientos de sus nakamas, aunque para él era absurdo que no lo confesaran, pero también le tenía sin cuidado…

 **-Lo sé Zoro, lo sé** \- habló Robin acercandose para besarlo disfrutando de la noche que aún estaba iniciando - **Bueno, dejemos que duerman mientras nosotros nos entretenemos fufufufu** \- susurro en tanto el Sunny navegaba en aquellas aguas brillantes por la luna…

Lo gracioso de aquel evento ocurrió al día siguiente en el desayuno…

 **-Aquí tienes mi dulce Robin-chwaaan-** habló Sanji terminando de servir café a la arqueóloga en tanto los demás mugiwaras entraban a la cocina a excepción de Luffy y Nami…

 **\- ¿Luffy-san dejó de ser un perro? -** preguntó Brook bebiendo su taza de té **– Sigue durmiendo junto a Nami, durante mi guardia pude ver que ya había regresado a la normalidad-** le respondió Robin que leía un libro alegrando a sus nakamas hasta que…

- **Un momento** \- interrumpió Usopp recordando cierto detalle - **Cuando Luffy se transformó en un** **perro su ropa estaba tirada, eso significa que…-** continuó tapándose la boca con ambas manos sudando frio al ver a Sanji encendiéndose en celos…

 **\- ¡SIGNIFICA QUE ESE GOMU ESTÁ DURMIENDO DESNUDO JUNTO A NAMI-SAN! -**

 **-En verdad es estúpido** \- habló Zoro abriendo una botella de sake - **Crei que se daría cuenta desde el momento en que dijiste que Luffy dormia junto a la bruja** \- finalizó bostezando al mirar como Sanji salía de la cocina…

 **\- ¡NO TE DIJE QUE NUNCA ENTRES A MI CAMAROTE! -**

Recibiendo una tremenda paliza por parte de la navegante, Sanji no pudo darse cuenta que Nami usaba una de las camisetas de Luffy con la leyenda _"I love Meat"_ y el azabache usaba una playera de la pelinaranja con un logo de berries mientras continuaba durmiendo…

Ese día, el Thousand Sunny seguia navegando después de una aventura animal por parte del capitán Monkey D. Luffy….

 **END**

* * *

 **¿Que tal estuvo el fic?...**

 **Imaginarme a Luffy como un perrito, me saco una sonrisa, ya que me imaginaba las escenas y a la vez suponia un gran reto para mi, al buscar que no fueran tan forzados los escenarios en el Sunny...**

 **Si llegaron hasta aqui, en verdad les agradezco mucho, ya que aunque no hay reviews de varios lectores, se que muchos de ellos me agregan a favoritos y eso es muy valioso para mi...**

 **Este saludo personalizado va para Kaoru Likes One Piece, Luffy Ketchum, Nico Robin Piscis16, Maon, Solitario196, LuNaObssesed, Ferjahir, Pattraquiitta, Jose3dt, Hiyori Ishida, Hikaru Kazami, Kaizoku-jui, Jbadillodavila,LiliG127, Kitsune, LucyNamiKagome, Nico2883, Karen D. Daichi, Kitsune-alfa, D, Shingekitumadr, Goldeen Neko, Roronoalau, Ishurii, Boons-007, franco38.x, Hana-sempai, Felp271, Ars. D Rick, ChoMi-ChoMi, JesusDaniel 702, Mirruu, Haruka Hagaren, Ongie, Aly Zama, Lunafan, Alex, Mairene, MonkeyDJohns, KnightDay, Kiriha-chan, Kiruru, Mizu, lakunoichiftv, Missclover, Rina, Ronald Anderson, CharlesWriterDarwin, AdventureSam, DulceBatata, 5nami5, y tal vez me faltan muchos lectores, pero en verdad les agradezco algun comentario o un favorito suyo en mis historias, esto hace que sienta que en verdad debo hacer mi maximo esfuerzo para lograr el impacto que busco al escribir una historia...**

 **Gracias, un fuerte abrazo de Bepo y espero durar un rato aqui en Fanfiction...**

 **P.D. La imagen de Nami y Luffy-perrito esta en una pagina de Facebook que se llama Luffy X Nami, se las recomiendo ya que sube buenas imagenes LuNa...**


End file.
